Rico/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} Rico *"Oof!" *"Gggrrrr!" (Mask of the Raccoon, after learning that Archie's "heroics" were a con) *"Hahaha!" *"BUTTONS!" (Happy King Julien Day!, says this randomly after Kowalski mentions chocolate buttons may be in the piñata) *"KABLAMO!" (Lemur See, Lemur Do, said it three times after Lemme got blown up) *"C'mere." (I Was a Penguin Zombie, when he was going to beat "Zombie" Skipper with a crowbar) *"Kaboom!" (Common catchphrase) *"Wha? Uh uh!" (The Helmet, upon seeing that his lunch is crawling away) *"Wasn't me." (Jiggles, after Skipper accuses him of testing weapons indoors) *"Wedgie!" (Field Tripped, when he wanted to give Ronald a wedgie) *"I dunno."(When he doesn't know something) *"Yep." (Miss Understanding, after Skipper said that he can't serve in their unit anymore) *"That's my man, that's my man." (In The Line of Doody, after he finds out that Skipper was protected from the splat with the pigeon proof vest) *"HIPPIES!" (It's About Time, when he and Skipper were going to slap some hippies) *"WHY? WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!?!?! (I Was a Penguin Zombie, looking at a framed picture of Skipper and mourns) *"Oh no ya don't!" (Mask of the Raccoon, torturing Archie) *"Punch buggy!" (Can't Touch This) *Oh boy (Mort Unbound) *"Fiiiiiisshhhh!." (Friend-in-a-Box, when kowalski used The Psychotron on him.) *"Gotcha!" (Hard Boiled Eggy, as he catches Eggy after he attacked Mort) Conversations involving him The Red Squirrel *''(Kowalski cracks a passcode locked door)'' *Kowalski: Nailed it! *''(The door opens)'' *Skipper: Move in cautiously, men. Rico, ominous background music. *Rico: (as the four go in to a bunker, defenses up) Weee-weee-eee-oooo...weee-oo... *''(Buck Rockgut, A rockhopper penguin with a crew cut, looks at them. He grabs Rico)'' *Skipper, Private, and Kowalski: Rico! *Buck Rockgut: (threatening) All right, cracker jack, what's the code word? *Rico: Yabblerabblereba, and, um, uh, yabbabadabiba! *Buck Rockgut: Lucky guess, (lets go of him) ''moonbeam. Kaboom and Kabust *(Rico and King Julien are seen lying in the grass together when Rico starts to miss the Penguins)'' *Julien: What, you've got penguiny things to do? Oh, come on, Rico! Who's gonna give you the funnest time, huh? Them or (waves a remote in front of him) ''me?! *Rico: ''(Crazily setting off explosions) ''Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! ''(laughs and babbles crazily) All Choked Up *''(The gang has failed to get the bomb out of Rico)'' *Skipper: Sorry, amigo. Looks like game over. I never thought it would end this way, but, I want you to know, I love you, you crazy knucklehead. *Kowalski: I also love you in the same way expressed previously... dude. *''(Rico struggles not to throw up)'' *Private: (hugs Rico) I love you too, Rico. (Rico burps) *Mort: (inside Rico's stomach) And I love this popcorn! It's a little wet though. *''(Rico's stomach growls and rumbles)'' *Julien: Ehh, what is that noise? *''(Private sniffles)'' *Skipper: I know I'm not good with words, Rico, and uh, well either are you, really, but I just want to say... (hugs Rico.) you are my brother. *Kowalski: (wipes a tear) That's poetry, Skipper. *''(Rico starts to throw up, but tries to hold it in)'' *Julien: (to Maurice) I don't know about him, but this mush is making me want to blow chunks. *Skipper: (The penguins turn to them) Do you mind? *''(Julien and Maurice look at each other)'' *Private: Where ev'r the sun lay softly his head, there wither land whisper, "Rico. Rico." *Kowalski: (all choked up) Okay. OK, now that's poetry! *(Rico still struggles not to throw up. The other penguins hugged each other and cry. Julien joins in. The penguins stopped and stared at him.) *Julien: I just want to see a penguin throw up. Stop Bugging Me *''(Rico finishes setting up a microphone)'' *Rico: (into the microphone) TESTING! *''(This startles Kowalski, who's wearing the headphones to hear things in the microphone. He removes the headphones)'' *Kowalski: DABUGHADUH! (takes of headphones then covers his earholes and in a loud voice says) ''Microphone is online! ''(walking away) Also, my eardrums are bleeding! Driven to the Brink *(Rico had a long day driving the car; Skipper is in front of their home.) *Skipper: All right. Wrap it up, Rico. *Rico: (stops the car) Awww. *Skipper: And no. You can't have just one more spin around the block. *Rico: (puts on a cute face and big blue eyes) Pleeeeeease? *Skipper: Battin' your baby blues won't cut it tonight soldier. Lights out at ten. ---- Ms. Perky ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes